A Happy Decapitated Saint Day to You
by Blues32
Summary: Valentine's Day! A time of love and...frantic shopping. But one person is having a less then enjoyable time. Mutliple pairings.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Before I go on vacation for a week, I want to post one more story. It's a little rushed so there could be some spelling and grammar mistakes, but what'cha you gonna do? Personally, I don't think Jinx is cut out for the superhero thing, which is why she's a villain in my stories. …and yes, that IS what Valentine's Day is about, in case you don't know.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A Teen Titan Fan Fiction **

**The Teen Titans in…**

"**A Happy Decapitated Saint Day to You"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Starfire's Room**

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching. Another beautiful day! As she did everyday, she went to the window and opened it. …damn, it was raining. That would explain the lack of sunshine. Oh well. It was STILL a beautiful day! She took a deep breath and began her second daily morning ritual.

Starfire: GOOD MORNING JUMP CITY AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!

Starfire put a hand to her ear and listened. Once again her call went unanswered, but she liked to think that someday someone would reply. As she gathered her clothes for the day she noticed her calendar had been circled. It was for today. She frowned and picked the calendar up from her dresser.

Starfire: _Another holiday? Didn't we just celebrate the New Year?_

She scratched her head. She had doodled on the calendar a few weeks ago in a state of boredom. She had drawn a little picture of herself and her friends over the label on the date in question. She should have paid better attention. No matter. She'd ask her friends. After getting ready for the day she went into the main room for breakfast.

: CUE THEME:

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over what to eat…again. Oh if Starfire wasn't such a gentle person… Raven sat on the couch, book next to her. Apparently she had given up on reading until they stopped arguing. She sat with her arms folded, a sour expression on her face. Everything seemed normal…maybe it WASN'T a holiday.

Starfire: Good morning my friends!

Raven: (grumbling) Not from where I'm sitting it isn't.

Starfire ignored Raven's usual pessimism and grabbed a box of cereal. She emptied some of the contents into her mouth. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped fighting and just stared. Raven immediately picked her book up and started reading in the blessed silence.

Cyborg: Uh…Star, you supposed to put milk on that.

Starfire must have been more tired then she thought. She grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge on gulped it down after the cereal. Beast Boy shrieked and grabbed the carton.

Beast Boy: Aw, man…my soy milk…

Starfire blinked and look closer at the carton.

Starfire: And so it is. My apologies, my friend.

Beast Boy: Now it's half empty…

Raven: And I thought you were an optimist.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. Raven didn't see it. Shade came in, fully awake which was a surprise. He was usually half asleep and tended to slug Beast Boy for no reason if he saw him. Since he was awake…maybe it WAS a holiday after all.

Cyborg: It's cool, BB. He's awake.

Beast Boy stood back up from ducking behind the counter. Shade looked confused at his behavior, but chalked it up to him being his usual self. He sat next to Raven, mumbling a good morning to everyone present. Raven saved her spot and put her book down. She ten turned and stared at Shade with an expectant expression. For a few moment, Shade didn't even notice. Of course having somebody stare at you is the sort of thing you feel after a while so he turned to look.

Shade: …what?

No reply. She just started drumming her fingers on the book's cover. The others wondered if they should help him with it, but decided it was best to leave them alone…besides, Raven wanted him to figure it out without being told.

Shade: What?

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. It figured.

Raven: Don't you have anything to say to me?

Shade scratched his head.

Shade: Uh…not really. I said "good morning".

Obviously he needed help. Again, that figured. Letting out another sigh of exasperation, Raven started to try and coax the right answer out of him.

Raven: Shade, what's today?

Shade thought for a moment.

Shade: …Wednesday?

Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered. Starfire held back a giggle. She didn't want to laugh at her friend…no matter how funny he being clueless was. Raven turned her head slightly, silencing the pair. Well, not exactly silencing. They still made noises as they struggled to contain their laughter. Shade glared at them. Why wasn't anybody dropping him a hint!

Raven: No…well, yes, but what else is it?

Shade: …the 14th?

Raven: Yes…the 14th of what?

Shade: February?

Raven allowed herself a small smile. He was almost there. One more question…

Raven: Which is…?

Shade: …a Wednesday?

Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't hold it back. Beast Boy actually fell over laughing. Starfire held her hands over her mouth before giving up. She knew it was cruel, but she couldn't help it. A Wednesday…oh, that was priceless.

Raven: Trigon damn you, you're an idiot. It's Valentine's Day!

Shade frowned and rubbed his chin.

Shade: …is that the one with the…

Raven: No, it's not the one with the rabbit. You always ask that.

Starfire squealed happily and clapped her hands. She remembered this one! The one with the cards, the candy, the…cards…what else was there? Was there anything else? It didn't matter. This was the one about love! That's what made it so glorious! Shade snapped his fingers.

Shade: Oh wait, I remember! This is the one about the guy who got his head cut off!

Raven: Yes, exactly…and we celebrate it with candy, cards, and other such gifts.

Shade: …why?

Raven: No idea.

Starfire chose to ignore the part about the decapitation. The door opened and Robin and Terra entered.

Terra: …totally digs you. I can tell.

Robin: She's like that with everybody. It's…

Robin was bowled over by Starfire as she caught him in a painful hug. His face started changing colors.

Starfire: A glorious Valentine's Day to you, Robin!

Robin squeaked something close to words. It was safe to assume that it was either a plea to be released, or a returned greeting.

Terra: _Told him so._

Terra pecked Beast Boy on the check before opening the fridge to get something to eat. Raven turned back to Shade.

Raven: …you still haven't said it.

Shade: …said what?

Raven groaned and held her head.

Raven: Never mind. _Azar, give me strength…_

Shade looked a little concerned. Maybe Raven had a headache.

Shade: Are you okay?

Raven: No. I have an idiot for a boyfriend who has the attention span of a dead rat.

Shade wasn't sure what he did, but he was pretty sure he didn't deserve that. Before he could voice this belief, Terra spoke, still sifting through the fridge for something close to edible.

Terra: So, Gar…we need to clean this thing…what'd you get me?

Beast Boy choked on his tofu waffle. He downed what was left of his soy milk.

Beast Boy: A-what?

Terra looked up at him. Despite the pleasant smile on her face, she had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Terra: You know…for Valentine's Day? A card? Maybe some candy? What'd you get me?

Beast Boy gulped. Her eyes narrowed.

Terra: You DID remember it was Valentine's Day, didn't you?

Beast Boy: Uh…yeah…hold on. I left it…in my car.

Beast Boy walked out the door. Terra stood there for a moment before it hit her.

Terra: Wait a second…HIS car! He doesn't have a car!

Terra ran after Beast Boy. The others followed. They might need to stop Terra from punching Beast Boy's lights out. Terra was outside, shouting after a green bird that was flying away.

Terra: And you better come back with something nice! I want flowers! Or jewelry! Or perfume!

Cyborg: …so what'd you get him?

Terra opened her mouth then her eyes widened.

Terra: …excuse me.

She tore a section of the ground off and rode toward the city. She wasn't sure what was open at ten in the morning, but she had to find something.

Shade: …uh…are we supposed to buy them presents? This is…my second Valentine's Day?

Robin: Well…you don't HAVE to, really…

Shade wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead.

Shade: Phew. That's good, because I'm broke.

A vein bulged on Raven's forehead and she clenched her teeth.

Raven: You…you…

With those well thought out words, Raven turned and stormed back into the tower. Shade sweatdropped.

Shade: …she's mad at me again, isn't she?

Cyborg: Nothing gets past you.

Shade: Argh…! What am I supposed to do? I'm utterly broke! I spent all my money on trading cards!

The others looked at him like he was crazy. He shrugged.

Shade: Robin told me to get a hobby.

Robin: I didn't mean spend all your money on it.

Shade went back into the tower, mumbling about how hard it was to make Raven happy sometimes.

Robin: …I wish I had a girlfriend…

Starfire: AAAAAARGH!

Starfire flew into the tower, frustrated. What did it TAKE with this boy! Robin stared after her, confused.

Robin: What's her problem?

Cyborg: I dunno.

**Melissa Dratter's Apartment**

Melissa sighed as she cleaned her handgun. Another Valentine's Day… It was strange. The day usually held no meaning to her at all, but this time it was different. She felt a strange sensation. She had felt it before, but it was so long ago she couldn't remember what it was or when she felt it. Suddenly it hit her.

Melissa: _…I'm…lonely? No…I can't be lonely. I can't be anything…_

Her head began to pound. She dropped the gun (which obviously wasn't loaded) and held massaged her temples.

Melissa: _Have to calm down. Remain focused…make the pain stop…think about this logically. This is just a problem that I need to solve. Once that's done, I can get back to work. No more of a problem then paying the rent on time. It's okay…_

Slowly the headache faded away. There was no time for this. She had a job to do. She'd worry about her…loneliness later. She needed to pick up her equipment.

**The Mall**

Jinx sighed, carrying her bags almost along the floor. She was depressed. The little tryst with Kid Flash was over. Turns out she couldn't control her impulses as a criminal. It was just a little thing. Jinx just wanted to relieve the urge to steal by taking a ring. No big deal. She'd be lucky to get more then a couple hundred for it if she ever wanted to sell it. Unfortunately Kid Flash caught her. She returned the ring, humiliated, angry, and wanting to do SOMETHING wrong badly. It wasn't money she wanted. It wasn't fame or even notoriety anymore that she sought. It was the thrill. That heart pounding sensational thrill that could only come from knowing that she had broken a law. She had tried…she really did. She tried to relieve the need with smaller things. Jay walking for example. It didn't work. Jinx sniffled. Damn, she was going to cry her contacts out. She had to disguise herself the best she could. The contacts hid her cat-like pupils and pink eyes and she wore a brown wig on her head (she didn't put her hair up, obviously). She had loved Kid Flash…she really did. But he was too much a good guy for her.

Jinx: _Let's face it, Jinxy old girl. You're a bad egg. It's not about the "bad luck". It's not about respect. You've just been doing it so long you can't stop. Like a drug addiction, you need your criminal fix. It's pathetic._

She sat down on a bench and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she leaned against the arm of the bench. A strangely familiar girl stepped in front of her.

Girl: Hey…I know you.

Jinx: (mumbling) No you don't.

She sat next to her and whispered into her ear.

Girl: You're Jinx of the HIVE Five.

Jinx glared at her.

Jinx: Would you le…

Suddenly she realized where she had seen her from. She was a dead ringer for Starfire! That hair style! Those bright green eyes! All that was missing was the ridiculously sized chest and a lack of eye whites…well, that face was a TAD different.

Jinx: …who are you?

Girl: Gremlin A.I. System Model Number Nine. You can call me G-9 for short.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. The girl simply smiled pleasantly. Despite herself, Jinx laughed.

Jinx: What, like a robot?

G-9: Not exactly. First I was a highly sophisticated AI program in a super computer. Later I was given small drone bodies for work around the "house"…so to speak. After that I was given a humanoid bi-pedal robotic body to occupy in my spare time. The image is a hologram.

She knocked on her head. There was the distinct sound of metal on metal with each impact. Jinx stared with her jaw hanging open. She reached out and touched her face. It was warm, but hard like metal. Her hand drew back sharply.

Jinx: Wow. You look so human…

G-9: Thank you. I came here to get something for my creator. Valentine's Day and all. Nobody else ever gets him anything, so I might as well do it. It's a little weird since I also get him things on Father's Day…but that's beside the point. So what are you so down about?

Jinx huffed.

Jinx: Why should I tell you anything?

G-9: Because I can rip that wig off your head faster then you can move away. I've already computed every possible action you could make, from just sitting there and letting me do it, to back flipping, sending a hex at the tree behind us to make it hit me, and running out that door.

Jinx frowned. That WAS what she was going to do if she tried to take her wig off.

G-9: I'm not going to tell anyone, Jinx.

Jinx: What do you care?

G-9: In all the footage of you that I have on record, you're always smiling. You were a cheerful sort of villain. I find it to be…upsetting to see you sad.

Jinx: You're weird.

G-9 smiled and shrugged.

G-9: I prefer to think of myself as just being very advanced.

Jinx: …you're not going to tell anyone?

G-9: Are you suggesting that machines gossip?

Jinx laughed and shook her head.

Jinx: I guess not. …I…broke up with somebody recently. We had a bit of a falling out after I stole a necklace worth two thousand dollars.

G-9: Why would that matter?

Jinx: He was a superhero.

G-9 sweatdropped.

G-9: Oh.

Jinx: …yeah. Dumb, isn't it? …I really liked him. He was sweet. He showed me that I was worth something, you know? …better then the asshole I dated before him.

G-9: Hmm…seems to me that you dwell a little too much on the past. Heartbreak is tough to get over, but if you don't try to have fun, it's even harder.

Jinx: How can I? I dropped EVERYTHING for him. Now I'm alone. They'll never trust me again.

G-9 raised an eyebrow.

G-9: They trusted you?

Jinx: …well, I guess trusted isn't the right word. But betraying them for a super hero? That's different then just backstabbing somebody.

G-9: …I have to get going. This body wasn't designed for prolonged usage. …it'll be a little while before that one is ready.

G-9 got up and started to walk away. She turned around.

G-9: I'm sorry I couldn't be a further help to you.

Jinx: It's okay. Didn't expect you to help anyway.

She sighed and got up.

Familiar Voice: Didn't think I'd see you here…

She dropped the bag, her eyes wide. Jinx spun, fists clenched in anger. Yes, it was him. Sonic stood behind her, hands in his pockets. He coughed a little. He looked somewhat…sickly. Not that she cared. In truth he was dying, but that wasn't the point.

Jinx: _That bastard! He has the balls to try and talk to me after what he did! And look at him! Trying to look cool with his hands in his pocket! Is he trying to impress me or something!_

Sonic: I can tell by your expression that you're still mad at me.

Jinx punched him. Surprisingly, he went down right away. He wasn't out cold or anything, he just was knocked over. She didn't think she could punch THAT hard. After all, he had fought bigger people then her. People gather around and stared. Jinx was in no mood.

Jinx: What the f are you staring at! This isn't a show! Move it!

The crowd dispersed slowly. Sonic slowly got to his feet.

Sonic: _Damn, my injection is wearing off…_ Yeah…still mad.

He coughed again, harder this time. The cough was actually from a cold, but the sudden movements of his body that it caused aggravated his condition, giving him incredible pain. Jinx's eyes narrowed. Something was very wrong here.

Jinx: What do you want?

Sonic: …certain things have come to my attention, one of which being that I won't be alive much longer. Guess you don't have to kill me yourself after all…unless you want to. Then by all means, go ahead. …I just wanted to say I was sorry first.

Jinx's eyes narrowed.

Jinx: We're taking this some place private, Sonic. Come with me.

Jinx picked up her bag and walked out. Sonic followed, coughing now and again.

Jinx: Cover your mouth, pig.

Jinx was so focused on her plans with Sonic (meaning how she was going to murder him) that she didn't notice the familiar green boy leaning against the wall, a worried expression on his face. He spent a lot of dough on a video game a few days ago. So saying, he didn't have much in the way of funds of which to purchase Terra's present.

Beast Boy: _Think, Garfield, THINK! What do you get a stone geomancer for Valentine's Day? A sander? Nah, that would piss her off. Earrings are out…a decent ring or necklace would be too expensive. Wait a second…_

A grin spread across his face. He knew what to get her! He raced into the card shop. Oh, she was going to love this!

**END OF PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A Teen Titan Fan Fiction**

**The Teen Titans in…**

"**A Happy Decapitated Saint Day to You"**

**Chapter Two**

**Atop Run-down Apartment Complex**

Hit pulled her mask down, allowing her to breath easier. Her gloves and sleeves had blood on them. Her shirt had a few splatters on it too. Sighing, she began running through the mission in her head to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Hit: _Job objectives. Eliminate rival drug lord via undeniable proof of illegal activity. Dispose of all traffickers and body guards and incriminate drug lord. Task completed by stabbing and slitting throats. Drug lord given a large dose of his own medicine, so to speak, and given the knife along with a helping of the blood left over. Cops tipped off and drug lord keep around until arrival. Escaped unseen via fire escape. Police conclusion? Drug lord murdered his own employees in a fit brought on by bad trip. Multiple counts of murder, possession and intent to sell. Mission completed._

She pulled her mask back up and began traveling the roof tops to where she parked her car. Time to go home…and then attend to this…loneliness. She thought back to when she collected the equipment for this job.

**FLASHBACK**

She was in her sewer storage room when a rose appeared floating next to her. Hit's arm shot out and grabbed Red X by his throat.

Hit: I've warned you about this how many times? I'm in no mood to deal with you today, Red X.

Red X became visible. She released him and he rubbed his throat.

Red X: Is that anyway to thank me?

Hit stared at the rose he extended to her.

Hit: …is this supposed to flatter me?

Red X: Now you're flattering yourself. I figured you didn't have anybody, so I got you a present for Valentine's Day.

Hit took some gas pellets from a canister on the wall.

Hit: You assume much.

Red X: Just taking the stupid flower, would you?

Hit took the rose and regarded it for a moment.

Hit: …it's fake.

Red X: Of course it is. It would rot otherwise.

Hit: …what am I supposed to do with it?

Red X: …I dunno. What do you WANT to do with it?

Hit: Throw it away. It's useless.

Red X shook his head.

Red X: You need help, you know that? You're going to go through life like a machine. Do you care about ANYONE?

Hit thought for a moment. Yes…yes she did. Victor…there was something about him that made her…made her feel so close to being…human. Her smiles were less forced. The emotion in her voice was less fake when he was around. Since her first mission against the Titans she had been getting closer to him. They go out often…she's even helped on his projects.

Hit: …perhaps. Why?

Red X shrugged.

Red X: It's just that with your way of life, you're probably going to kill him someday…assuming it is a "him".

Hit: …that can't be helped.

Red X leaned against the wall and waved a finger at her.

Red X: Ah, ah, ah. It CAN be helped. You're just afraid to try.

Hit: I have not known fear since…I can't recall when it was. I think I've been afraid before…but it seems so long ago.

Red X: You're missing the point. Once this person is gone, do you know what will happen?

Hit shook her head.

Red X: You'll retreat further and further into this emotionless shell of yours. Your only hope of salvation is to find a way out.

Hit held her head.

Hit: Don't say that.

Red X: Say what?

Her headache was worse then ever before.

Hit: Get out…please get out…

Red X wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to do as she said…just to be safe. Hit thrashed around, clutching her throbbing skull. She staggered over to the wall and hit her head against it. Focusing on actual pain seemed to help dull this mentally induced headache. Finally it faded away enough for her to continue preparing for her job.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now she just had to drop of some things, get cleaned up, run a few errands, and then she could go visit the tower. Victor and she had some things to discuss.

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Robin gave the wooden dummy a spin kick. Shade sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shade: Come on, man. You've got to spot me some money here. I'm running out of time.

Robin: I told you I don't have any money on me.

He gave the dummy a 1-2 punch combo.

Robin: Ask one of the others.

Shade threw his hands up.

Shade: Like I haven't tried! Cyborg's broke from buying parts. Starfire bought everybody stuff so she's broke. Terra's missing, Beast Boy wouldn't give me money unless he was under pain of death and I'm not that desperate yet. Raven won't give me any money, and even if she did, it would really defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?

Robin sighed. This was getting annoying. Personally, he thought Shade should stew in the mess he made. Then again, he had seen Raven upset before.

Robin: You don't have to buy anything. Make her something.

Shade: …your cheapskate method intrigues me. What should I make?

Robin: I don't know. You're a decent artist. Draw her something. If you know how to whittle or something like that, make her a figurine. It's not that hard.

Shade thought for a moment.

Shade: Yes…that's it! You're a life saver, Boy Wonder! I'd kiss you, but I'm not that kind of guy!

Shade ran off, leaving Robin slightly confused. He went to his room and light a candle. He didn't have lights because he usually didn't need them. Now he needed light, not to see, but to have shadows to work with. He had never done this before…but he was sure he could do it.

**Main Room**

Starfire flew around Terra, trying to peer inside the small bag she held.

Starfire: Please, Terra? I implore you. Allow me to see your gift for Beast Boy?

Terra shook her head.

Terra: Sorry, Star. Not that I don't trust you, but…well…you're known for spilling secrets.

Starfire landed next to Terra and put her hands on her hips, indignant.

Starfire: I have done no such thing.

Terra sighed. She didn't want to do this…

Terra: What about the time Raven had that rash?

Starfire sweatdropped and bit her finger lightly.

Starfire: Er…well…that was a slip of the tongue.

Terra: And the time Beast Boy broke Robin's picture frame and was trying to buy a new one before he noticed?

Starfire: …that was simply honesty. Robin deserved to know.

Terra: And the time Shade ate the last of the cookies and you and I promised not to tell because it was an accident?

Starfire sighed and her shoulder's slumped.

Starfire: You are right. Oh, before I forget, I should inform you that Beast Boy is back from the card shop…MALL! I meant mall!

Terra shook her head and sighed.

Terra: Case in point. He bought me a card? That's it? …oh well. It's not like it's my birthday…and it's the thought that counts…yeah.

**Woods**

Jinx pulled the wig off her head and tossed into her bag. Sonic coughed and held his ribs for a moment.

Sonic: Like I said, kill me if it'll make you feel any better. I just wanted you to know I was sorry.

Jinx kicked him in his stomach. He gasped and hunched forward, panting.

Jinx: Sorry! SORRY! You broke my heart!

Jinx brought her knee up into his face, catching him in the mouth.

Jinx: You left me all alone! And why?

She backhanded him. He fell, groaning. Tears trickled down Jinx's face.

Jinx: Because you were bored. I BORED you!

Sonic: …it was the biggest mistake I ever made.

Jinx kicked him over so that he was on his back and put her foot down on his throat.

Jinx: I'll say it was.

Familiar Voice: Well, well, well. Look who it is. The crud muncher who was too good to hang out with the HIVE Five.

Jinx froze. Oh no…not now. Gizmo lowered himself down from a tree with his spider-legs. The others stepped out from behind the foliage, Kid Wycked teleporting in last. Jinx looked down at Sonic.

Jinx: You…you brought them here!

Sonic: (raspy) Wasn't me.

Gizmo snickered and held up a small device.

Gizmo: Been tracking you since you got into town, Jinx. See, I got all your DNA on record just in case somebody pulls something.

Mammoth: Yeah, like running off with a dork in yellow spandex and leaving us frozen solid!

Jinx didn't know what to do. As good as she was, she doubted she could take them all. Not to say she wouldn't try…but she really didn't want to.

Jinx: I told you it wasn't personal.

Seemore: Yeah, well when you're put in a deep freeze it's hard to NOT see it as personal.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: And here I was hoping we could just let bygone be bygones. …what have you guys been doing since I left anyway?

Billy: Not much. Just a few robberies here and there.

Billy: Yeah, things have been plum boring.

Jinx smirked.

Jinx: Figures. Come on, I realize I screwed up pretty bad. I got dumped for stealing a necklace, relationship didn't turn out so good. So let's just forget about the whole, "frozen in ice" thing and go back to the way things were.

The others looked like they were actually considering it. Gizmo slapped himself in the forehead.

Gizmo: Hey! Snotwads! She backstabbed us! Focus!

Jinx: Now that's funny coming from you. You want to fight, let's go. Just remember I offered to let you guys slide and join you again.

It was a feeble bluff, but the best she had. She was also stalling for time so she could think of a plan. One was already formulating in her mind. Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

Mammoth: Let's get her!

Before they could charge her, they were knocked back with a sonic blast. Sonic stood, wiping his mouth with one hand, the other pointed toward them.

Sonic: You really want to join them again?

Jinx glared at him. She didn't need his help.

Jinx: What do you care?

Sonic: A lot actually. I don't expect you to believe me…but I've changed a lot and I realize what a good thing we had. That's why I had to apologize before I died. So do you want back in or not?

Jinx: …yes. Why?

Sonic cupped his hands and put them in front of Jinx's mouth. The HIVE started to get up.

Sonic: Say, "You forgive me and want me to join again". Do it quick and use those exact words.

Jinx looked confused but did as he said. They looked at her for a second.

Billy: …maybe we should forgive her.

Gizmo: …yeah…people make mistakes, I guess.

Seemore: She WAS a good leader.

Jinx's jaw dropped. She turned to Sonic how had started coughing again. At least this time he covered his mouth.

Jinx: How…?  
Sonic: Hypnotic suggestion. The first sonic blast left them dazed and let's face it, none of them are real mental giants anyway. Their wills are weak.

Jinx: How come you never did that before?

Sonic: I can't use my own voice…and I have to know exactly what you're going to say.

Jinx frowned.

Jinx: You think this will make me forgive you?

Sonic: No. I don't think anything will. I'll see you around.

Sonic turned and walked off. Jinx bit her lip. She shouldn't…but…what if…? Well…

Jinx: Wait. Come back with us…I want to know exactly what's happening to you. You look terrible.

Sonic: …alright.

Jinx: …and maybe…just maybe I'll forgive you. But don't put any money on it.

Sonic just coughed and followed them back to the lair.

**Outside Titan Tower**

Her heart pounded as fast as her head was, Melissa rang the doorbell. In time a voice came from the speaker.

Starfire: (intercom) Yes?

Melissa pressed the button under the device.

Melissa: Starfire, it's Melissa. Is Victor in?

Her response was the door opening and getting caught in one of Starfire's vicious hugs of doom. Her spine cracked in protest to the pressure being put on it. Melissa's vision swam, already blurred from the pain from her head.

Starfire: Hello my friend! A most wonderful and joyous Valentine's Day to you! We were just about to exchange the presents! Please, join us.

Melissa sighed in relief as she was put down. She had wanted to talk to Victor right away…but she supposed that wasn't going to happen. She could wait…she was strong. The Titans were all gathered in the main room. Shade, however, was still missing. Raven sat with her fists tightly clenched.

Raven: _If he doesn't show up…if only to say "Happy Valentine's Day", I'll murder him. I'll splatter his blood up and down these halls. I will. I really will._

Robin: Where's Shade?

Raven's eye twitched at the question, but she didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't know. Terra shrugged.

Terra: He has a sign on his door that says he's very busy and any interruption would be treated harshly.

Cyborg: Meaning he's asleep.

Terra: Probably.

Raven's facial tick was getting worse, but she refused to lose control. Not right now. Not in front of a guest.

Beast Boy: His loss. Let's just go.

Robin: …yeah, alright.

Beast Boy grinned and handed Terra a card. It was horribly dull. No joke or anything like that. Just a picture of two dogs lying next to each other. One dog had its head on the other's.

Terra: …uh…thanks…

Beast Boy: Well…open it.

Terra opened it and inside was a slip of paper. It had a crudely drawn picture of Beast Boy's face. Terra raised a stony eyebrow.

Terra: "Free Mall Pass"?

Beast Boy: Yep! Next time you want to go to the mall, you tell me and we go together. It'll be on me and I'll carry everything. …er…just wait until I get some actual spending money.

Terra smiled a little. Not the greatest gift in the world…then again, buying stuff without spending her own money was good. She pecked him on the cheek.

Terra: Thanks, Gar. Here.

Terra handed him a bag. He reached inside and pulled out a DVD. His eyes widened.

Beast Boy: "Night of the Goo Beasts"! Sweet, I love this movie!

Terra: Special edition.

Beast Boy hugged Terra tightly. If Terra's face was capable of it, she'd blush. Melissa watched, her headache getting worse. She…she was really lonely now. Looking at how happy they were…was she ever happy? She wasn't jealous…just curious. Robin handed everybody a card…well, not Melissa because he didn't know she'd be there. Starfire hid her disappointment. Why couldn't he get her anything special? Even getting TWO cards would be nice. Starfire handed out…something. The Titans weren't sure what they were. They appeared to be some sort of ticking sphere…and they smelled funny.

Cyborg: Uh…Star? What is this?

Starfire: An Orb of Constant Noise. It is used as a relaxation method, much like your metronomes of Earth. I have many. There is no way to rewind them so when they wind down, it is for good.

They sweatdropped. Finally Shade appeared. Raven regarded him with an icy glare. He was sweating for some reason.

Shade: Am I too late?

Starfire: Not at all! Here!

Shade took the orb.

Shade: …an Orb of Constant Noise. …er…thanks.

Starfire: I welcome you!

Robin handed him his card.

Shade: …seriously, why do you give these things out? Nobody but Starfire ever gives you anything.

Raven elbowed him in the stomach. Not very hard, but enough to know she was upset.

Raven: You're being rude.

Shade: I think you're mad at me again.

Raven: What was your first clue, genius?

Shade: Well, maybe this will smooth things over.

Shade handed her a small statuette. It seemed to be made of ebony or something because it was pure black. It was in the shape of a bird, wings spread. Raven took it from him slowly. It wasn't heavy…ebony was usually heavy, wasn't it?

Raven: (softly) It's…very nice. …thank you. What's it made of?

Shade: Shadows.

Raven almost dropped it.

Raven: You gave me a statue that I can't put near a lamp?

Shade: Pfft, no…well, maybe. That's a perma-shadow.

Everybody gave him a blank look. He shrugged.

Shade: It's the best name I could think of. It's a shadow that won't dissipate ever. I've spent the last two hours pulling it together.

Raven was a little freaked out by the idea she was holding a shadow, but didn't show it. A shadow that never went away...that gave her an idea for a poem. She placed it on the table.

Raven: …I'll give you your present later.

Raven's voice echoed in his mind through the link they shared.

Raven: _In private._

Shade's eyes widened under his sunglasses.

Terra: (sing song) Shade's blushing.

Shade: (defensive) I am not.

Melissa cleared her throat. She could wait no longer. Her vision was starting to dim. She struggled to keep herself from looking as bad as she felt. The pain in her head had started to spread down her body. She had never let it go on this long before. When did it stop? Did it stop? Or would she die first?

Melissa: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really do need to speak with Victor in private.

Cyborg looked a little confused. She knew why. In her current state her ability to act had dramatically been reduced. Her monotone emotionless voice must have sounded familiar.

Melissa: The hall should suffice.

She stood up and walked toward the door. Cyborg followed. Once they were a little ways in, she turned to him.

Cyborg: So what's up? …you okay? You look a little pale.

Melissa: …Victor…I…I like you…immensely. Therefore I don't think there should be secrets between us anymore. I…

She stumbled a little. Lightheadedness filled her. She almost blacked out. Cyborg helped steady her.

Cyborg: We should get you to a doctor…

Melissa: A doctor can't fix me. Listen…I don't deserve you in anyway. I've done terrible things…

Cyborg: So have I. Once, I returned a video without rewinding it.

Melissa leaned against the wall.

Melissa: …the most terrible thing I've done in my opinion is shoot a rocket at you. Then there was the dust in your joints.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. He never mentioned the rocket…he told her about the dust, but not the rocket. He just said Hit attacked him.

Melissa: Something is wrong with me…my body is reacting violently to my confessions. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Whenever I thought about quitting my life as a gun for hire…I…it's my mind. There's…Vic…I don't feel so well.

She pitched forward. Cyborg grabbed her and shook her lightly.

Cyborg: Mel? C'mon Mel, wake up…

He was reeling from what he had just learned…but he knew that she needed help more then anything.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A Teen Titan Fan Fiction**

**The Teen Titans in…**

"**A Happy Decapitated Saint Day to You"**

**Chapter Three**

**Med-lab**

Raven crossed her arms and shook her head again.

Raven: No. I'm not doing it.

Cyborg: You have to help her, Raven.

Raven: You said she's fine.

Cyborg rolled his eye.

Cyborg: Physically she's fine, but she's obviously NOT if she's in a coma!

Raven sighed. Cyborg laid down a bomb shell on them by telling them he was actually dating the girl who humiliated them at Slade's request. Now he wanted Raven to help her?

Robin: Are you sure, Cyborg?

Cyborg: That's she's Hit? Yeah. That's she's physically fine? Yeah. Before she passed out she said she thought something was wrong with her mind.

Terra: You don't say.

Cyborg glared at Terra. She quickly shut her mouth. Raven walked over to Melissa and put her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes.

Raven: I sense…pain. A mental pain so strong it registers as actual physical pain.

Cyborg: Can you fix it?

Raven: …maybe.

Shade: …is it safe?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: Probably not, knowing my luck.

Cyborg: Raven…please.

Raven sighed.

Raven: …you really care about her. Even after what she's done. She's taken lives, Cyborg. Who knows how many?

Cyborg: …we can't leave her like this.

Raven turned to Robin.

Raven: You're the leader. Make the call.

Robin didn't like the idea of helping a killer…but Melissa seemed so nice. She was always polite, never seemed to mind the strangeness in the tower. When it all came down to it…she was somebody in need.

Robin: …do it.

Raven sighed and floated up, getting into her meditative position. Her soul self flowed from her body and into Melissa.

**Melissa's Mind**

Raven looked around. It was a hallway…no…a file room. Files for all sorts of information lined the walls. Poisons, explosives, guns, all the information an assassin would need was all around her. Raven frowned. This wasn't encouraging. …but where was Melissa's consciousness? Raven walked along until she came to a door. It was a large door with a massive handle. Hit stood in front of it, staring at it.

Raven: …Melissa?

She turned. If she was surprised to see Raven, she didn't show it.

Hit: …when I think of myself, this is what I see in my mind's eye. …I've never quite seen my mind in this prospective before. It's interesting.

Raven wasn't interested in conversing with the assassin.

Raven: I'm here to help you wake up.

Hit: Did Vic send you? He's so kind. Hmm…well…

She turned back to the door.

Hit: You're probably more experienced at this then I am, but as I see it, this door represents a sort of psychological border. More then likely it represents the pathway to my past. I've never been able to remember my childhood. Whenever I tried, I felt pain.

Hit reached for the door's handle. She grabbed it and pulled down, but it wouldn't budge. She put all her weight on it, but nothing happened.

Hit: You see? I can't get through.

Raven: …yes, you can…we can. Let me help you.

Hit: Be my guest.

Hit grabbed the door's handle again. Raven put her hands over hers and helped pull. It was a strain, but the handle slowly went down and the door clicked as it opened.

Hit: Finally…finally I can see it…

A bright light hit them.

**Child's Room**

They appeared in the room of a little girl. Said girl was playing with toy horses on the floor. She didn't notice the two standing in front of her. She made little horse noises and galloped the toy along the floor, kicking her legs slowly. She seemed carefree.

Raven: Do you know who she is?

Hit knelt down, staring intently at the child.

Hit: …me. I remember…I loved horses. When I was young I always wanted to ride one. This is incredible…it's all coming back.

Raven: This day must be important. What happened?

Hit: …I…I can't…

The lights suddenly began flashing in the room before going dead. The little girl dropped the toy, startled. She stood up and ran out of the room.

Lil Melissa: Mommy!

Hit: …I was scared of the dark. I…I thought the dark was coming to get me.

Raven: The dark is always coming to get you.

Hit: Is now really the time for your gothic insights?

Raven: (muttering) Why does everyone call me gothic?

They followed the girl without moving, like the floor was a conveyer belt. Little Melissa was knocking on a door.

Melissa: Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong with the lights? I'm scared…

She opened the door slowly. Hit suddenly ran forward.

Hit: No…no, no, no don't open the door. Don't open the door…

Raven: Melissa, what is it?

Hit: I don't want to…not again, please…

Little Melissa screamed. Raven peered into the room and winced. Now she understood. On the bed was what she assumed to be Melissa's father. His wrists were slashed. Blood soaked the sheets. Judging from the blank stare and the pale pallor of the skin, he was already dead.

Hit: He…I never knew why he did it. Even at four, I knew he was gone. I had lost my dad and I didn't know why. I was scared and confused. I…I needed a grown up. My mom was here somewhere I think.

Raven: …the bathroom.

Hit looked up. The bedroom was connected to its own bathroom. She noticed water trickling in, soaking the carpet. Little Melissa must have seen it too because she went to see what it was. Hit walked up behind her. This was important, but she couldn't remember why. They both reached for the door. Hit's hand passed through the child's of course. The little girl was just a memory. Raven was sure she knew what was on the other side of the door.

Raven: Melissa…you're not going to like this.

Hit: …I know.

The door creaked open and Little Melissa screamed again. Her mother was in the tub, sizzling. She had dropped a hairdryer into it. Everything went white. Then it changed to a rather poorly maintained looking building. Hit sat down on the ground, knees tucked up to her chest. Raven thought she was going to cry. Still her voice remained monotonous.

Hit: …after my parents died, I was left alone. I had no relatives…none that wanted me anyway. So I was put into an orphanage. My experience left me traumatized. I didn't speak to the other kids.

The scene changed to a shoddy playground. Little Melissa sat under a tree, watching the other kids play.

Hit: Nobody wanted me. They picked the ones with the happy smiles, the darling little boys and girls whose parents had simply abandoned them…not ended their own lives in the same house. Nobody would adopt the quiet girl who sat in the corner…staring blankly at the people as they passed by.

The scene showed pretty much what she described. People would come up and talk to Little Melissa, but she never said anything back.

Hit: Then they came. They picked several kids…myself included and adopted them. The employees thought they were saints. Taking in children in need.

Raven: …but they weren't?

Hit: …I don't remember. I need more time.

Raven nodded.

Raven: You'll get it.

Everything went white again.

**Training Facility**

When they saw the younger Melissa again she seemed several years older. She was taller and had less baby fat. What she also had were horrible bruises and welts. Raven covered her mouth. Brutality toward children was something you never got used to.

Raven: What happened?

Hit: …training. Now I remember. It was a sort of government experiment. America had several forms of top secret so called "super solider" programs. Canada wanted in on it.

Raven: …you're Canadian?

Hit: Yes. Why?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: No reason.

They watched as Little Melissa was put through harsh training. Target practice, combat practice, even schooling on how to kill somebody.

Hit: …some kids couldn't handle it. They died. Exhaustion mostly, though there were some training accidents.

Raven: But you survived.

Hit nodded. Under her mask she almost smiled.

Hit: I guess that's what I was. A survivor.

The scene changed to a medical room. The kids were being given an injection. A couple more years may have passed, but it was hard to tell. It could just be the training making them bigger.

Raven: …what's that?

Hit: …experimental steroids. The perfect soldiers needed more then training and knowledge. They needed perfect bodies. Stuff was put into our food. It tasted awful. More kids died from that. Yet I hung on. Soon only myself and two other kids remained.

Another scene change. Melissa was definitely older now. Bigger too. She was being strapped to a chair.

Raven: …this is why you're so tall.

Hit: …a side effect. It could be worse.

She pointed to another girl. She was massive from muscle growth. It was disturbing.

Hit: I got lucky in that regard.

Raven: What's happening now?

Hit: …I…I don't know.

Something was lowered onto her head. Then everything went white.

Raven: …brainwashing.

Hit: …they turned me into this. Made me lose my emotions. How could they do this to me? After what I had been through…

Raven: That's probably why it worked.

Hit: Pardon?

Raven: Part of you wanted to forget about your parents…your past. They made that happen.

Hit nodded. That made sense.

Hit: But why the pain?

Raven: Must have been part of the brainwashing.

Hit: …can you reverse it?

Raven: I think we already are.

Hit: I feel the same.

Raven: Do you? I saw you almost cry. You nearly screamed when you saw your parents. You were clearly angry a few seconds ago.

Hit pulled her mask off.

Melissa: You're right. I…I DO feel it. …Raven…what's going to happen to me?

Raven: What do you mean?

Melissa dropped her mask. The instant it hit the floor the scene changed. Another Melissa, this one looking about the same age as she was now, maybe a year or two less, stood in front of a building. Blood ran down her face from several spots and she had a bullet hole in her shoulder. More blood stained her clothes, but it didn't look like it was hers. She pressed a button and explosions rocked the building. The windows shattered and the doors blew open. She walked into the nearby woods, holding her shoulder.

Raven: …you killed them.

Melissa: All of them. I made sure to put the explosives on a container holding experimental nerve gas. If they survived the explosion, they wouldn't survive that. This is what I mean. I killed…I killed so many people. …but it wasn't my fault. This was all I knew. My life was made to revolve around death and murder. But that's no excuse, is it?

Raven: …I think you can wake up now.

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Melissa's eyes shot open as Raven's soul self flowed out of her and back into her body. Raven lowered to the ground and stood up.

Cyborg: Is she okay?

Melissa: …no. …I've done horrible things.

Melissa stood up and approached Robin. He looked like he half expected her to attack him. She held out her hands.

Robin: …what?

Melissa: I'm turning myself in.

Raven: …wait. I have another idea.

**Main Room: Some time later**

The Titans sat in the main room. Starfire and Terra weren't present. Robin turned to Raven.

Robin: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Raven hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

Raven: Yes. I sensed genuine remorse in her. Plus she has a very strong will. Now that she understands she was brainwashed, she'll resist every impulse to take a life she has.

Shade: …she was never evil. Despite all the lives she took, she never got any sort of pleasure out of it. For a murderer, her soul is relatively clean.

Cyborg: She can do it, Robin. I'm sure of it.

Starfire and Terra entered the room, looking very pleased with themselves.

Terra: Presenting…the new and improved Melissa!

Melissa stepped into the room. They sweatdropped. Her costume was now a grey and black skin tight outfit…but over that she wore a black hoodie with the hood up. She had black stuff smeared over the top of her face to hide her features.

Melissa: …I feel foolish.

Raven: …you look foolish.

Terra: Hey!

Starfire: Do not listen to Raven, Melissa. She is merely upset because we…borrowed her hooded look.

Melissa: …it's a crude costume. I'll make it better…but stick with this basic design. Thank you both.

Raven's idea was a simple one. She'd repay society for her criminal activities by becoming a superhero. She could use any method of crime fighting wished, so long as she refrained from killing anyone in the process. They offered to let her join, but she declined, saying she didn't deserve the honor just yet.

Beast Boy: So…what are you going to call yourself?

Shade: Yeah, Hit isn't exactly the name I'd use.

Melissa rubbed her chin.

Melissa: …well…given my abilities, I'd rarely ever miss…so I'll be Sureshot.

Robin: …uh…okay then.

Raven stood up and yawned.

Raven: It's late. I'm going to bed. Shade, you look kind of tired yourself.

Shade tilted his head.

Shade: Huh? I'm not…

Raven: _You want your "present" or not?_

Shade yawned.

Shade: Well how about that. I am tired. To bed with me then.

Raven rolled her eyes. His acting needed work. They walked into the hall.

Shade: …so…how far are we going here? Am I getting some skin or…?

Raven: …pervert.

Shade: What? I need to know when to draw the line. It's important information!

Raven's cheeks turned slightly red.

Raven: We're just making out, okay?

Shade: So if I grab something I normally…

Raven grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment she let him go.

Raven: You talk too much.

Shade: …shutting up.

Back in the main room, the others decided to retire as well. Sureshot was ready to leave when Cyborg stopped her.

Cyborg: I almost forgot…here.

Cyborg handed her a present. She took it and opened it. Inside was one of those little jewelry type boxes. Inside that was a gold necklace. She lowered her hood and put it on around her neck before putting her hood up again.

Sureshot: Thank you, Victor…for everything. You've given me so much…and I still have so little to give. …the process could be slow. I may never recover my emotions completely. Still…I have recovered enough to know that this…

She brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

Sureshot: …is the appropriate response to the kindness you've shown me. Good night, Victor. Happy Valentine's Day.

Sureshot turned and left a stunned Cyborg where he stood.

Cyborg: …wow.

**THE END**


End file.
